


Who Gives

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Matchmaking, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Being Tony, bonus Stony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony bestows Bruce's hand in marriage... upon his Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Gives

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Bruce wasn't sure how Tony had conned Doctor Foster's assistant into bringing them coffee. Maybe it was because Doctor Foster herself was within view, sitting on a couch across from Steve just below them, relaxing, with Thor's arm draped around her shoulders.

"I will build you a brand new custom taser if you go down there and stun Cap speechless with that shirt," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee and eyeing Darcy's cleavage.

"You already built me a brand new custom taser," she reminded him, tugging up the neckline a bit. Bruce didn't think it was  _ that _ low.

"I'm making you uncomfortable," Tony observed.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I think it might be the other way around," she told him.

Tony cackled. "Okay then. What if I leave you one of my cars in my will? Would you go down there and bat your eyes at the Star Spangled Man?"

"This is Manhattan; I don't need a car. And what is your obsession with Steve? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"I do like watching him blush," Tony admitted.

Darcy scoffed. "If I give you the secret formula for making Captain America blush, what are you going to give me?"

Tony considered this for a minute. "I'll give you..." His eyes fell upon the nearest eligible scientist. "I'll give you Bruce's hand in marriage!"

Darcy turned and examined her prize. "I think you've found the secret formula for making  _ Banner _ blush," she told Tony. 

Then she asked, "Is that cool with you? Him marrying you off to me like that?"

Bruce shrugged. "Well, I guess not. I wouldn't have pegged him as a good match maker, but you are my Soulmate, right?"

Tony gaped, but Darcy just grinned.

"Done," she said, and she and Tony shook on it. "Steve cannot take a compliment," was the classified information. "Anything: his hair looks nice, he's wearing a new shirt, he did a good job punching a bad guy. Blush, blush, blush. It's pretty adorable."

Tony nodded, still stunned at what had just happened. "Well, Bruce, I hope you invite me to the wedding. I'm not expecting anything, but I do want you know that I throw excellent bachelor parties and give very heartfelt best man speeches."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148300362808/who-gives)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
